percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One-Lost In the Star's
(Radar by Britney Spears starts.) Just so you know I'm not so sure what info you want to know about me,I sorta look like an angel that's how beautiful I am.With my aubrown hair braided in sunlightI,my starry eye's that looked like well the stars,my skinny fingers,my white gown that sparkled.Behind me was a woman who was fitting me into a corset.She kept asking,"What size dress do you wear?" and I kept answering,"I wear a size four."After I siad that she told me,"Princess are you sure your a size four I would hate to make your stomach just expolde for having the Corset on too tight?"The old woman was nice she reminded me of warm honey.She is american and has a tan,she wears glasses,and today she had on her finest clothes yet because of what was going on today.Her name is Misty Overhail."Yes,Misty I'm a size four.By the way Misty why is everyone so happy?They've never been this happy in their whole life not even the day I was born.What's going on?"Misty had always told me everything that I wanted to know but when I asked her that she began to speak."Demi,when you were young I knew you were born to be a princess and that's why your here.But today you will leave to a place they have said is safe for you.Demi my name isn't Misty Overhail it's Artemis.Do you understand?"For a second I didn't understand what sh meant then I asked something that she might've thought was stupid."Your Artemis Fowl?I thought he was make believe and a guy."If you thought that was stupid please comment on here telling me that.She looked at me like she was dissapointed,but she chuckled a bit."I'm not Artemis Fowl,I'm Artemis the Greek Goddess of the hunt,moon,virginity,child birth,twin of Apollo.You know from the Greek Myths?You are the daughter of a god,"somebody was running behind us and Artemis turned into a young woman."Their here."I didn't say anything but she put her hand on my shoulder and stood there like she was happy about me leaving but I could sense emotions she was sad.Three people came running in a boy,some goat dude,and a girl."Hi this is Percy,Grover and I'm Annabeth.Lets go Demi.Thanks Artemis tell everyone that she was stolen."the girl said.I was nervous but Grover dragged me along.I looked up at he night sky and wondered what was happening in my life.I didn't have the guts to ask where we were going.They took me in a van we sat on the back seat I lied down and put my head in the seat,the realized I hadn't talked much and Percy began to mutter,"You sure have been quiet.Something up with you?"I raised my head and answered him,"Percy,right?I'm being quiet because I don't know where I'm going and I've gotten use to being treated like a princess and told where I'm being taken not just being stuffed in a van with a dude with a lot of eyes all over his body staring at me and not given any reason.No offense man."now I know what your thinking,that girl is so snobby,well I'm not it's just I've been a princess all my life and I've been worshiped and that isn't very princess like to be in van without knowledge of what I'm being taken into.Where was I a princess?The anwser to that is in New York. We got to were ever we where going at 12:00 at night.I yawned,"Where are we?"I scartched my head the place didn't look familiar.Guess I was scared so hid behind Annabeth.She could tell I was hiding and said,"How old are you?"I answered her,"Fourteen.Why?How old are you?" One thing I could tell about Annabeth was that she honestly was older than me about a couple years but I never expected this as an answer,"I'm fifteen.I asked you because sense your royal and new you might get sad when people don't follow your orders.That's why your hiding behind me."after she had told me that I alked in front of her and I was forcing myself to do thiss because I thought I wouldn't be able to pass into the camp,which made what I asked Percy sound like I knew the answer."Does this camp have magicial borders?"he looked at me nervoulsy wondering how I knew it was a camp he also asked me,"How do you know it's a camp?And yes it has magicial borders."Grover looked at me like he was frightened."Grover your satyr?I thought you were a goat man."I have to admit that was a bit rude of me to say without saying no offense after it."This is Camp Half-Blood isn't it?How do I know this?"they all stared at me and it seemed strange that I knew that because I could tell I wasn't supposed to know that. We walked into Camp Half-Blood and everyone was asleep exept for a man riding a white stallion coming toward us in PJ'S.First I thought a man riding a stallion in the middle of the night isn't that strange but then Grover shouted,"Chiron hi were over here with the fourteen year old Princess that Artemis was taking care of!"Annabeth whispered."Goatboy are you trying to wake up the whole camp just wait until we walk up to him and then we'll tell him about her.She's more then just a fourteen year old princess that Artemis was taking care of."the stallion came up to us and bent down in front of me he began to speak,"Princess Demi,"he sounded like Santa Claus,"At last you have come to the Big House in the morning Michael Wolf will show you around." Category:Chapter Page